Kamen Rider Star-Crossed
by Shadow knight39
Summary: Set 5 years after the end of Kamen Rider Witch and Kamen Rider Rush, this new series follows Charles, gentleman thief and wanted criminal. He, along with his lover Violet and tech expert Frenchie, travel the world as Kamen Rider Star-Crossed! The Greatest thief in the world.


KAMEN RIDER STAR-CROSSED _Episode 1: TREASURE OF THE LOST_

 _*The story begins with a large police blockade at a large government building. The various officers scramble as a large spotlight shines onto the building before the loud roar of an engine breaks the tension as a young woman in a grey pantsuit, with a Metropolitan Police Badge pinned to her pocket, arrives riding on a large red, white, and blue motorcycle as she walks over looking around before approaching the lead cop.*_

"What's the situation officer?"

"Oh lead inspector Soma-Tomari. We got reports of an unidentified life form in the area. So we called you in. You ready?"

 _*Kirisen smirked as she pulled from her jacket a blue and silver mechanical belt buckle which she soon placed around her waist.*_

"You bet."

 _*It was then a giant explosion erupted from the penthouse of the hotel as a strange and ominous figure crashed down on the concrete surface growling as it roared and looked around dazed at its current location. The creature was tall and grey with one red eye and had a large steel chain in the form of a noose around its neck, a brown satchel in it's right, and on its waist was the roman symbol of 'XII'. Kirisen looked shocked as she took charge and readied herself before another bike engine could be heard from behind as a Rider in a Knight themed suit of armor appeared, resembling that of Kamen Rider Blade, with a sword sheathed as well. The figure walked forward and faced the creature. Kirisen then looked at the officers.*_

" _ **Don't worry everyone. I'm from B.O.A.R.D and I'm here to exterminate this Kaijin."**_

"Understood Unisus. We'll be here for support. And it's nice to have you back Jarane."

 _*Said the officer as Unisus drew her sword and faced off against the creature. The monster soon roared and charged Unisus who readied herself and charged at the beast slashing at his torso only to see that it did no damage.*_

" _ **What the?!"**_

 _*The beast then chuckled before kneeing Unisus in the helmet and thus causing her to stagger before trying her attack again with a slash to the head only for the monster to hold up the brown bag in it's hand and open it causing a giant explosion of wind to send Unisus flying into the air.*_

"W-What the hell?!"

 _*Exclaimed Kirisen as the winds picked a few of the vehicles in the area and even the cops themselves. The monster laughs before punching Unisus in the stomach sending her flying due to the winds as she flew far off into the sky.*_

"UNISUS! Squads roll out Jarane is down"

 _*Screamed Kirisen as she grabbed onto a nearby tree trying to stay on the ground before a glowing bullet of light flies through the air and strikes the bag out of the monsters hand causing it to fall onto the floor closing itself and stopping the furious winds. As a result the many items fall back to the Earth, minus Unisus who was possibly downtown by now, as Kirisen looks behind her to find a warrior in a white and black armor with a gold line of neon separating the two sides with a large glowing star symbol on his right shoulder guard and two compound eyes on his helmet with a small red crystal in between it's eyes and a pair of silver antenna leading from its eyes. The rider then reveals a large silver and gold futuristic pistol in hand with smoke coming from it's barrel and a white and light green Honda CB Unicorn 150. The rider gets off of his bike and looks at the monster before chuckling reveal itself to be male as he looks at Kirisen. He then places his blaster into a holster on his side revealing his weirdest item. A large black and silver belt buckle with a large silver turbine attached to a black slot and a yellow belt wrapped around his waist. He then moves past Kirisen as she asks him.*_

"A new rider. Should I be wearing my surprised face?"

 _*The Rider chuckles before he walks into the line of sight of the monster. He then replies to Kirisen.*_

" _ **A cop in need of my help. I'm honestly surprised."**_

 _*He said as the monster growled and rushed for the bag of winds only for the rider to pull out his blaster once again and blasts the bag away before placing it back and taunting the monster.*_

" _ **Come on big boy. I'm right here."**_

 _*He said jokingly before the monster charged at him only for him to dodge the attack with ease as he entered a boxing stance bouncing in place.*_

" _ **Come on. Is that all you got Hangman?"**_

 _*The monster roars in anger and frustration and tries to attack the Rider only for the star based Rider to dodge every attack only to land a roundhouse kick to the monster's face causing him to stagger and get furious before noticing a steel hand tap his shoulder. He then turns to see a female Horse Roidmude who then slams her metallic fist across the monster's jaw sending him flying backwards as the Rider pulled his blaster out and used his thumb to spin the Turbine on the Driver as an announcement went off gathering energy as it traveled through the neon lines on the suit and right arm as it entered the gun and gathered energy in its barrel.*_

' **STAR! PERSONA BLAST!'**

 _*Yelled his driver as it unleashed a giant explosion of energy piercing the monster before causing a giant explosion leaving nothing behind but a small tarot card featuring the Hanged Man.*_

" _ **Whew. Job Done."**_

 _*Said the Rider as he then blew on his guns barrel as the Phanmude then reverted back into Kirisen who saw the Rider pick the Tarot card up and then walk over to the bag of storms which he picked up and chuckled holding the item in his hand. He then felt a hand on his shoulder as Kirisen stood behind him.*_

"Kirisen Soma-Tomari. Kamen Rider Rush. Your name?"

" _ **Star-Crossed. But you may call me. The greatest Thief in the world."**_

 _*He said before revealing his weapon now underneath her chin and his finger on the trigger ready to go.*_

"Forgot my name already I see."

 _*She grabs his arm and throws him into a nearby wall with unusual ease for a human. As she runs to where she threw him she finds him now gone with piece of paper stuck to the wall by a black card with a golden star and a chibi version of his mask. She then hears the roar of a motorcycle engine as he drives off on his bike passing her as he looks and yells to her.*_

" _ **Ciao!"**_

 _*He then salutes her and speeds up as one of the recovering officers calls in for a pursuit of him while Kirisen watches. The chief then asks.*_

"Lead Inspector. What's that?"

 _*He asks her as the note says, "Good luck next time Rider-Sempai. Also, Thanks for the free change.", it's then she checks her pockets to find her wallet missing. She was practically steaming with Rage, the world around her freezing as she went into her Phanmude form and hopped on her motorcycle to give chase. She speed up and moved passed all of them as she began to close in on Star-Crossed who looked back at her.*_

" _ **Oh! Sempai! Awesome to see you again! What's up?"**_

 _*He says chuckling as he then takes out her wallet and waves it in front of her.*_

" _ **Wait. Is this what you're looking for?"**_

" _RIDER: FORMULA!"_

 _*Her Belt announces and she becomes a blur to star grabbing her wallet from his hand. And throwing some cash in his face for good measure. He dodged the cash and took some chuckling as he then held the bag of winds in his hand.*_

" _ **Oh well. I've already stolen my loot for today. See you. Officer."**_

 _*He said before holding the bag of winds behind him as he opened it unleashing the winds behind him as it sends the various cop cars behind him flying away before holding downwards launching him up into the air laughing as he soared past Rush causing her to stop and look at the now flying Rider who then disappeared in an explosion of smoke. She then sighed and de-transformed before looking in her wallet to find that her credit card was now gone.*_

"Ugh….. It's too early for this…."

 _*She says as the title appears.*_

 _ **MASKED RIDER STAR-CROSSED**_

 _*The story then changes as we open in the dirty alleyways of a busy and bustling city as we see a young child with messy black hair and dressed in rags digging through the trash before a series of gunshots go off in the distance. The boy looks upwards into the sky curious as he witnesses a male figure flying above them all with a large white cape and wearing a black tuxedo. The figure drops down with gunfire behind him as he gracefully descends downwards and lands on the firescape above the young boy. The man hides in the shadows as he looks down and locks eyes with the child. The man wore a white domino mask and a large black top hat with a white stripe around it. He then smiled and jumped down as he looked at the child and removed from his hat a golden necklace with a 7.22 carat diamond in the shape of an emerald. He then handed the young man the necklace and grinned.*_

"Hello there my boy. Who might you be?"

 _*The boy looked in awe at the item given to him by the man. He then stuttered his name.*_

"I-I don't really have one."

 _*The man raised his brow and placed his hand on the child's head and rubbed him before kneeling down to his level. He then took the necklace and wrapped it around the child's neck.*_

"Hm… If that's the case. How about… Charles."

 _*The child smiles as he looks into the thief's eyes grinning as he nods in agreement. The thief then spoke up.*_

"Wait a second. Where are your parents? Do you not have any?"

 _*The child then nodded no in response.. The thief rubbed his chin as he began to think to himself before the sound of sirens appear closer than ever he then smirked and snapped his fingers before standing tall. He crossed his arms as he held his hand out to the child.*_

"Come with me then."

 _*The boy looked at the thief in awe as the police soon surrounded the alleyway and were prepared to open fire on the thief and the child. The thief stood unfazed and smirked in the face of danger before looking back at the child.*_

"So what will it be?"

 _*The child, with no other choice, holds onto the necklace before taking the man's hand as a giant spotlight flashed down upon them blinding the cops and the child before his eyes open revealing a change in scenery.*_

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

 _*We then meet a young man in his early 20's groaning in his bed as he moves out of it revealing his grey sweats as he jumps out of bed and walks out of the small room lined with various posters of mythological beings, manga, and a desk that held his Driver and a deck of Tarot Cards. The man walks out of the room rubbing his head while entering a small living room with purple couch, a flat screen TV, and a second door across the room. From said door, a tall and beautiful woman appeared. The same age as the man with short black hair, beautiful brown eyes, and an almost Royal demeanor carried with her. Her attire consisted of a gray t-shirt, jeans, and a small necklace with a gold turtle jewel around her neck. The girl saw the man and sighed as she glared at him.*_

"Care to explain what exactly happened last night Charles?"

"Not now Violet. Hungry. Need breakfast."

 _*He said in a bored tone completely ignoring her before heading down a flight of stairs to the floor below which held a small bar that had yet to be opened.*_

(Writer's Note: If you want a visual example. Think of the bar from 'Cheers!' Also, if you don't know what 'Cheers!' is and you live in the U.S. Please. Check it out. It's an awesome show!)

 _*As Charles walked down to the bar he was met with a bald elderly male in a butler's uniform with white gloves as well. He smiles at the sight of Charles and makes his way to behind the counter.*_

"Morning Charles. Let me guess the usual breakfast?"

"You know it Frenchie. I had a rough night last night and need an intense pick me up."

 _*He said yawning before taking a seat at the bar while the old man, now named Frenchie, begins to cook him breakfast before handing him a cup of Orange Juice.*_

"Rough night? Care to explain?"

 _*He asked as he began to pour pancake batter into a pan. Charles quickly downed the OJ and smiled ready to talk about last night before being hit on the head by a phone book. Behind him stood Violet angered by Charles as she sat down next to him.*_

"What's wrong with you? I was actually trying to have a conversation with you! What you did last night was horrible!"

"First off, Ow! Second off, I got the treasure didn't I? The Bag of Winds from Greek Mythology. That's a huge score in my eyes."

"It maybe but not only did the Tarot get it first. You were seen by cops and worst of all. A Kamen Rider!"

"Yet. I got the treasure and managed to escape the cops and the Rider. With Grace and finesse."

 _*He said leaning back in his chair before Frenchie placed his breakfast down before him. Charles then dove in nearly drooling as he began to devour the three whip cream covered pancakes happily. Violet then looked at Frenchie.*_

"Also, you know feeding him that stuff everyday for breakfast isn't healthy at all. Seriously grandpa. Can't you at least give him something a bit healthier?"

 _*Frenchie chuckled and shrugged in regards to his daughter as Charles quickly finished the food and jumped out of his seat smiling and stretched before turning to Violet.*_

"Don't worry bout me babe. I'll be alright. Besides we need to check if anything's new out there for us to liberate."

 _*He says making his way upstairs leaving behind Violet, who was mumbling to herself in annoyance, and Frenchie, who was pouring out a cup of coffee for Violet.*_

 **ELSEWHERE**

 _*We then move to a large museum under construction as we follow the curator of the museum, a young stoic man with his hair slicked back with grease. Accompanying the man were two female security guards walking two feet behind him. They continue through the museum before walking into the main lobby to find a small police squad ready to transport the curator. The leader of the transport squad walked up to the man and the women.*_

"Hello Mr. Keiichiro. We're ready for transport. Are you prepared?"

"I'm not going to lie sir. When your superior suggested that we do this, I wasn't exactly sure at first but after what happened last night to my competitor. I'm can't risk another break in. Are you sure your team is skilled enough to take on this task?"

"Sir. I promise you. My squad and I will escort you safely to your destination. No harm will come to you. Now then. Let's head out."

 _*The curator nodded as he nervously entered the transport vehicle along with his aids and security. As the vehicle drove off, a woman looked upon the vehicle driving off with a smile on her face. She reaches for her jacket pocket and pulls out a phone.*_

"Target found. I'll be in pursuit."

" _ **Do not act foolishly Ayeka. Wait for backup."**_

"Nonsense. I can easily handle this job. Just send a couple of grunts so that I don't get my hands dirty."

" _ **Ayeka. You should wait for-*click*"**_

 _*Ayeka smiles as she takes out from her boot a small high tech gun and aims it at the vehicle. She pulls the trigger sending a small red light to soar through the air and land against the roof of the car.*_

"Easy as pie."

 _*She chuckles and snaps her gloved fingers as a wave of light and data surround her before vanishing in a blur of light. She reappears landing with a thud on the truck alerting those inside. She holds up a small blue and gold device before placing it on her arm fastening it to her arm. She takes out the Tarot card of the Magician from her pocket and slides it into the device causing it to glow and release a large holographic I before her. The device then calls out.*_

" **THE MAGICIAN!"**

"Henshin!"

 _*The energy I passes through her releasing parts of a suit of armor similar to that of a court jester with a flowing split cape. She smirks before a mask is formed around her own face, one side being white with a black lense and the other being the complete opposite with a black I running down the white side of her face. She tops it off with a large red sunhat. *_

" _Let the show begin."_

 _ **(Meanwhile with Charles)**_

 _*The story continues as we meet Charles sitting casually at a table in a small cafe eating a small fudge sundae with a grin on his face.*_

"Ah… Is there no such greater creation than the Sundae? Hm… I think not."

"Good to know your priorities are in focus Chuck."

 _*Charles looks to his left to find Violet wearing a large trench coat with a red tie and a blue suit sits beside him. He chuckles and retorts.*_

"Oh calm down V. We're still on track. Now we just wait for the trap to be sprung, it's only a matter of time."

"Fine then. At least you sent the calling card."

 _*Charles freezes. Violet glares at him from her sunglasses.*_

"You did send the calling card… right?"

"I'll be right back…"

 _*He then fled the building in a panic as Violet sighed and facepalmed. She then eyed her boyfriends sundae and pulled it towards her before taking a bite. She then grimaces.*_

 _ **(Back with the Rider and the Curator)**_

 _*We cut back and find the truck now crashed and destroyed as the curator flees from the scene in a fearful panic as he bolts into the woods from the highway before coming to a large mall. He runs into the building scaring several civilians as he screams out.*_

"P-Please! Someone! Anyone! Save ME!"

 _*He's then shot through the shoulder causing him to scream in pain before dropping the metal briefcase onto the floor as he falls to his knees. The skylight is then shattered as Ayeka in her Rider form descends from above with her cape flapping in the wind and holding onto her hat so that it doesn't fly away. She lands with beauty and grace as she holds in her hands a specialized bow that seems ripped straight from a book.*_

" _I'm sorry Managi. But don't take it too seriously, it's just business."_

 _*She holds her bow up and aims at the quivering man's face and draws at an invisible bow string as a small bolt of energy gathers at the sight window forming an arrow of glowing energy.*_

"P-Please! I-I'll do anything you want just don't-"

" _Please. Last words are for those who deserve it. Goodbye."_

 _*She fires her arrow at the man only for a silver bullet to appear from above and clash with the arrow sending them flying away from one another.*_

" _Bonjour, konnichiwa, yada yada yada."_

 _*A rider said, sitting on the ground, twirling her silver gun in the air. Her armor was black and silver with a pink gem on the chest, her face plate resembling Wizard's but pink with gold outlines. Along with her armor she wore a cloak and a witch hat.*_

" _W-What?! A-A…"_

"KAMEN RIDER!"

" _Yeah yeah yeah, look can we hurry this along? I'm already late for breakfast."_

" _Kisama!"_

 _*The young woman raises her bow and fires three shots at the Rider before her hoping to have them land.*_

" _DEFEND, PLEASE!"_

 _*the Witch rider's belt announced as she scanned a ring, a wall of lightning destroying the 3 shots with ease.*_

" _Damn it!"_

 _*She rushes her opponent and twirls her bow before using it to try and strike her opponent.*_

" _Why is it that I have to deal with a Rider on my first mission!"_

" _Because Lady Luck doth frown upon you."_

 _*Witch said, flipping her gun into sword mode as she blocked the bow. The two separate as she prepares to fire another shot only for her device to beep. Witch raised an eyebrow at the sound behind her helmet, shrugging before jumping up and over the rider.*_

" _Fine! I'll reclaim my prize soon!"_

 _*She then disappeared with a flash of light leaving behind no trace.*_

" _Well that was….weird."_

 _*Witch said as she went over to the man, offering him a hand to help him up.*_

"T-Thank you Kamen Rider! I owe you my life!"

" _Don't sweat it. Any idea why that chick was here?"_

"A-Actually. I do. It's what I feared the most."

 _*He makes his way to his briefcase and picks it up before looking at you.*_

"Is there anywhere safe where we can talk? I'm afraid that what's happened has already drawn too much attention."

" _Yeah. I know a donut place."_

"Thank you!"

 _*The 2 walked out of the mall. As they did Witch took out her phone and shot a message out.*_

 _ **(IN THE METROPOLITAN POLICE FORCE HQ)**_

 _*Kirisen sits in her office performing her daily drool of paperwork, she sighs and continues the worst part of her job before a beeping is heard coming from her phone.*_

"Excuse me. Mrs. Soma-Tomari. It seems like a Ms. Cale from INTERPOL is here to meet with you?"

 _*Kirisen groans and rubs her neck while slumping into her seat.*_

"Tell them I'll rush right over."

 _*Her doors are then opened as a woman in a navy blue pantsuit with a white button up shirt underneath. In her left hand is a black briefcase.*_

"Hello Mrs. Soma-Tomari. My name is Ms. Cale."

 _*She then takes out a gold INTERPOL Badge from her jacket pocket.*_

"And I'm an agent of INTERPOL. I'm here to discuss with you someone you and your officers encountered last night. Someone we at INTERPOL have been hunting down for months."

 _*She places her briefcase atop of Kirisen's desk and opens it revealing inside several photos of Kamen Rider Star-Crossed fleeing from cops, stealing items of great value, and driving away from Casinos and off of the roof. Also inside of the briefcase was the Rider's calling card and a folder labeled Crimes Committed.*_

"Kamen Rider Star-Crossed. Have you encountered the Rider before last night?"

"Never seen him before. He was pretty tough and a slippery bastard."

"That's what they all say when they encounter him. He's been wanted for quite sometime and has been charged with grand theft, breaking and entering, and destruction of property. He's stolen over $113,270,000,000 yen in US dollars from the Borgata Casino in America, broke into and later destroyed a good section of the Louvre in Paris after a failed attempt to steal the Mona Lisa."

 _*Kirisen whistles.*_

"Damn. Quite the rap sheet on that guy."

"You have no idea. Either way. I was sent here by INTERPOL higher ups to see if we could rely on your skills as a Rider and as a detective in the search and hopeful arrest of this criminal tainting the name of a Kamen Rider. So then, can we?"

"Depends on whether or not you lie to me during this. If you'll excuse me I have paperwork."

"Of course. We have no intention of hiding the truth. We also believe that he might have some connections to another group we've been investigating."

 _*From her jacket pocket she pulls out a second calling card with a strange masquerade mask over the globe and underneath a large XXI above it.*_

"The Guild of Thieves."

 _ **(Elsewhere in an unknown location)**_

 _*We cut to a large imperial style throne room with two thrones in the center of the room. Separating the two thrones was a large banner that held the same symbol. Sitting in both thrones were two figures dressed as if they were preparing to attend an eyes wide shut style event. Both in black robes with white and gold masks hiding their faces. Around their necks were golden pendants with the one on the right being III and the left having IV. The one on the right then spoke with a very feminine and gentle voice.*_

" **Magician. You may walk in."**

 _*With her command, Ayeka walked in slowly with her head hung in sorrow and behind her walked a somewhat muscular Arian woman in a royal guard uniform with a badge that held the roman numerals II. The man then spoke from his throne.*_

" **Priestess. List Magician's crimes please."**

"Yes Emperor. Magician, not only failed to retrieve her target, but also ignored her supervising instructor and exposed herself to the public and engaged in combat with that of a Kamen Rider."

 _*The two seem to tense up at the very mention of the name Kamen Rider. The female then asked with hesitation.*_

" **It wasn't…"**

"No. Do not worry Empress, it was not the traitorous Star. It was instead the Rider known as Witch."

 _*Empress then chuckles.*_

" **Witch? Well isn't that a grand joke. Our Magician lost to a superior user of magic."**

 _*Ayeka then looks up and yells.*_

"I did not lose! I was pulled away from the battle before I could retrieve the target and remove all witnesses. Given the chance, I'm sure I can prove myself useful to the guild as a true thief!"

"CHILD!"

 _*The woman raises her hand to strike Ayeka only for Emperor to say.*_

" **No!"**

 _*She paused with that command as Emperor and Empress stand from their throne and hold up two Tarot cards of their respective Arcana and revealed that underneath their cloaks were the same belts as Star-Crossed. They then say.*_

" **Henshin!/Henshin!"**

 _*A giant explosion of light blinds both women as the sounds of fireworks go off before them. An armored hand then reaches out handing Ayeka her Transformation Device once again along with two other cards. One being the card of The Fool and the other being the Arcana of Strength. Empresses voice then emerges from the light.*_

" **We shall give you one more chance Magician. This prize cannot be lost to either the pigs called the police or the traitorous bastard Star."**

 _*Emperor then speaks.*_

" **Do you understand your responsibilities Magician?"**

"Yes my Emperor and Empress. I understand."

 _*She smirked evilly before licking her lips in anticipation.*_

 _ **(Back with Charles)**_

 _*Charles sits on his bike smiling as he sits across the street to a small doughnut shop. He smirks and holds up a pair of binoculars as Adele and the curator enter the doughnut shop. Charles phone then rings causing him to pick up.*_

"Hola!"

" _Did you plant the card?"_

"Yeah. But it's gonna be a bit more fun now. Turns out our prize is now being protected by our Senpai's lover."

 _*From his pocket he takes out a picture of Kirisen and Adele on the day of their wedding. He smirks before zooming in and seeing them sit down with the curator in a nervous panic.*_

"Oh please V. I can handle a little Kamen Rider. I'll be in and out before they know it. I might just even grab one or two doughnuts on my way out. See yah at home V. Tell Frenchie he's getting Chocolate Covered Doughnut."

 _*He smiled and hung up the phone. He stared at Adele trying to calm the frantic curator inside of the shop. He held his hand up like a gun and aimed at them.*_

"I got you in my sights."

 _ **(Inside of the Doughnut Shop)**_

"W-Why did you take me somewhere so public?! This shop is gonna be a slaughterhouse if I stay here right in the open? Don't you Riders have some kind of bunker?"

 _*Adele chuckled.*  
_ "Oh you'd be surprised."

 _*She said, taking a bite of a glazed donut. The curator was still panicked as she saw him clutching the briefcase close to his chest. His hands quaked and sweat flowed down his forehead.*_

"B-But this area is way to exposed. What I have, the people who attacked me. They won't stop until they've recovered what I'm carrying."

 _*That last sentence intrigued Adele.*_

"And what could be so important that villains would try to attack you?"

 _*He looked around in fear before exhaling loudly and placing the briefcase onto the table. He pressed his thumb against a small scanner which opened up to reveal a large silver glowing stone that sparkled like a diamond. It's sized rivaled that of a giant watermelon.*_

"This artifact was found on the shores of South Africa. It's an item of great value and can't be found anywhere else on the planet. This is why they're after me."

"So what're they, some kind of thieve ninjas?"

"Actually…"

 _*He held up a small silver card with the symbol of the Guild of Thieves.*_

"I received this card the day after I was assigned to transport the stone to the Geological Research Facility. The letter said that they are the Guild of Thieves and that they will not only steal the stone, but also take my life in the process. I am in your debt for saving my life but they'll continue to target me for as long as I have this stone."

 _*Adele finished her donut*_

"Well then, it's a good thing you have a Kamen Rider protecting you."

 _*A young man in the Doughnut shop uniform walks in wearing a baseball cap to hide his face. He smiles and makes his way to the duo causing the curator to quickly hide everything.*_

"Can I get you both anything else? Another Doughnut? Coffee maybe?"

"C-Can I get some French Vanilla Coffee?"

"Of course. And you miss?"

 _*Adele then notices the new appearance of the employee.*_

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know you. You new here?"

 _*She asked, getting a feeling of suspicion. The man smirked and pushed his hat up revealing his bright blue eyes.*_

"Yeah. My names Hirohiko. It's my first day actually since I'm just working first time."

 _*He smiles as Adele looks and sees his eyes staring at the silver briefcase.*_

 _*Adele then turned to the curator*_

"Excuse me, you must be tired. I have a room in the back of the shop. Why don't you take a rest there?"

 _*She said to the curator, winking to let him know to hide. He nodded and quickly rushed to the backroom leaving her and Hirohiko alone.*_

"My. My. It's gotten a bit awkward huh? I didn't even fool you for a bit."

 _*Hirohiko smirked as he removed his baseball cap and removed his color contacts showing his real eyes.*_

"Witch-Senpai."

 _*Adele put a red ring on her finger which resembled a red version of her helmet.*_

"So what's your guild's business with the thing in his suitcase, huh? Collector's items?"

"Guild? Oh no. I'm someone else looking for that treasure. You can call me the Greatest Thief on the planet. Kamen Rider Star-Crossed."

 _*He said smiling as he removed his Driver from his apron and placed it around his waist.*_

"I believe your wife encountered me last night. By the way."

 _*He then took out their wedding photo and threw it at Adele.*_

"While I'm not fond of older women. You sure are a lucky one."

 _*He said with a cocky smirk on his face. His eyes moving around scanning the entire store.*_

"Well, this man is under my protection. So if you wanna get to him, well, you can guess. Henshin."

 _*Adele said, scanning the red ring on her belt.*_

" _FLAME! PLEASE! HEAT, HEAT, HEAT HEAT HEAT!"_

 _*A red circle engulfed Adele, changing her to a version of her outfit with the pink parts red and the entire outfit having hints of a flame pattern.*_

" _Saa, shotaimu da!"_

 _*He holds up the Star Tarot card and spins it before winking at Adele.*_

"Sorry. But… I have a schedule to keep and a partner who hates to be kept waiting."

 _*A gunshot goes off shattering the window revealing a smoke bomb that explodes, blinding Adele before clearing and showing the door to the back opened with Charles now gone. Leaving behind his calling card. She picked up the card as it read.*_

' _ **BTW, thanks for the free doughnuts.'**_

 _*Witch then took out some rings, scanning them, bringing to life red, blue, yellow, and green familiars.*_

" _Search for him."_

 _*She told them. They nodded, flying off.*_

 _ **(Outside)**_

 _*The curator booked it down the street screaming as Charles got onto his bike and drove after him while the familiars flew after them. The man ducked into the alleyways before a cry was heard.*_

' **MAGICIAN!'**

 _*Ayeka descended from above now in her armored state and landed before him aiming her bow at him.*_

" _Hello again. Good to see that you haven't died. Yet."_

 _*She then pulled out the Strength card from her pocket and inserted it into the device on her arm as the roman numeral for eight appeared before the curator. The device then announced.*_

' **STRENGTH! PERSONA CONTROL!'**

 _*She fired her bow into the curator's chest through the symbol causing gold lines to consume his entire body before causing him to scream in pain. An explosion of light filled the alleyway as Charles parked his bike and witnessed the transformation. In the curator's place was a large metallic beast of a hulking stature with the head of a metal Lion. Charles said one thing alone.*_

"Fuckity."

 _*One of Adele's familiars flew away to report what they witnessed back to their master. Once there it told her everything.*_

 _*Soon, Witch rode in on her motorcycle, following her familiars. She then found Charles racing away from the scene as the Strength monster followed him down the street. It roared and chased after him as they made their way to the park. An arrow of energy flew through the air and scratched Witch's bike as above Magician/Ayeka landed before her with the briefcase in hand.*_

" _I still have to get you back for interfering earlier. Witch."_

 _*Witch then got out her spear, twirling it around before pointing it at Magician.*_

" _You turned an innocent curator into a monster. If anyone's gonna pay for anything, it's you."_

" _Shall we?"_

 _*She said drawing her bow and aiming at Witch.*_

" _We shall."_

 _*Witch fired fireballs from her spear at Magician.*_

 _ **(With Charles)**_

 _*Charles takes out his gun and takes aim to the crowd and opens fire, scaring the crowd before hitting the brakes of his bike and shoots the monster causing it to hiss.*_

"Man. Can't I ever just have an easy job."

 _*He takes his tarot card out and slides it into his driver as it announces in an excited tone.*_

' **THE STAR!'**

"Henshin!"

 _*He spins the turbine with his thumb causing a large V to appear in the air before spinning and passing through him causing his armor to appear and form around him. He winks before his helmet then comes on finishing the transformation. A loud Drum solo is heard finishing the transformation.*_

' **PERSONA TRANSFORMATION!'**

 _*He removes his gun from it's holster and spin it before taking aim at the beast.*_

" _ **Shall we dance?"**_

 _*The monster roars and attacks him only for him to dodge the furious swipes only for him to kick it in the stomach. He then sees its results were null and void.*_

" _ **Well shit."**_

 _*He runs away from the beast and hides behind one of the trees in the park and aims carefully before opening fire on the beasts hardened skin. The bullets ricocheted off of the monster causing him to growl and think as it charged at his location.*_

" _ **Okay then big guy. If I can't hurt you from the outside."**_

 _*He rolled out of the way as the monster slashes the tree to shreds before turning to attack the Rider only to have the barrel of his gun be placed in the creature's mouth.*_

" _ **The inside will have to do."**_

 _*He spun the turbine once again as the energy traveled into his gun as the Driver announced.*_

' **STAR! PERSONA BLAST!'**

 _*He pulled the trigger unleashing a torrent of golden energy sending it flying into the air before exploding in a ball of fire. The curator then fell from the air before being caught by Star-Crossed bridal style.*_

" _ **Not the damsel I usually save but…"**_

 _*A loud explosion goes off from the area of Witch and Magician's fight. Star-Crossed smirks before carrying the Curator to his bike and drives towards the carnage.*_

" _ **Looks like I'll actually get my prize afterall."**_

 _ **(Witch and Magician)**_

 _*Witch and Magician were blasting at each other with magical beams and energy arrows. Magician growled before charging at Witch as the two clashed weapons and moved in closer.*_

" _This time I'll be sure to defeat you before I must leave with my prize!"_

" _Yeah, good luck with that."_

 _*Witch said, kicking Magician in the crotch before then kicking her away, backflipping before jumping into the air. Magician growled and fired two arrows of energy at the Rider who slashed them out of the air.*_

" _Why won't you fall?!"_

 _*Witch put on a ring before scanning it*_

" _COINE! KICK STRIKE! SAIKO!"_

 _*The belt announced as Witch's right leg glowed with fire.*_

" _Cause I'm the good guy. You're not."_

 _*Witch jumped off the wall of a building, getting into a stance as she dived right at Magician with a Rider Kick.*_

" _NO!"_

 _*The kick landed on her chest, sending Magician flying into a nearby car as her device came flying off of her arm, disengaging her suit, leaving her bruised and injured with her white dress dirtied. She groaned and reached for her device as the Magician card fell out of it.*_

"N-No. I can't have lost again."

 _*Witch picked up the card, stepping on her device.*_

" _The police will have fun inspecting this."_

 _*She said, twirling the card before picking up the device as she put them in a bag, getting on her bike. A bright explosion of light blinds Adele as she suddenly feels her body now heavier and like stone. The world around her blurs as a figure emerges from the light in a suit of armor with the same color scheme but now with a very regal theme to her design, a flowing pearl white cape with a golden cross attached to her shoulder plates and a long staff with a crescent moon on its tip. The figure sighed as it stripped the bag from Witch's hands.*_

" _ **Don't worry. I shall take care of this criminal for you."**_

 _*She said as she made her way to Ayeka and threw her over her shoulder.*_

" _Wh….who are you?"_

 _*Adele asked as she struggled to move.*_

" _ **High Priestess. Good bye."**_

 _*She tapped her staff against the ground and with an explosion of light the scene returned to normal as both she and Ayeka were now gone. Witch quickly stopped herself as she took a deep breath and disengaged her suit. Sirens could be heard as Kirisen ran out of one of the patrol cars and rushed to her wife's side.*_

"WHAT THE BUCK HAPPENED HERE?!"

 _*Kirisen shouted, helping Adele up.*_

" _Some….Priestess took away a crook that I was fighting."_

 _*Adele said before cancelling her transformation.*_

"Priestess. Like a human one? Cause I don't remember a kaijin priestess."

"Hard to tell. She was armored. She was a rider."

"Well that's just….peachy."

 _*Kirisen tried hard not to curse.*_

"Yeah. I'm fine, though."

 _*Off to the corner one of the many officers on the scenes came up to the couple, panting as in his hands was both the briefcase and the unconscious curator on his back.*_

"Inspector. We found this man and the item in question near the scene. We checked his ID. He's Professor Morikawa Keiichiro. What he's doing here is bizarre. Especially with this empty briefcase."

"Get him to a hospital. Look for any calling cards that might have been left behind."

"Yes ma'am!"

 _*They said saluting her as they hand her the briefcase and take him to the hospital before they open it and find the calling card of Kamen Rider Star-Crossed with something written on the back.*_

 _ **'Dear Rider Senpai, This was a grand old time! Better luck next time though!'**_

 _*Kirisen groaned, cursed mentally, and closed the briefcase. Adele stretched.*_

"We'll get him eventually."

 _*She assured her wife, wrapping an arm around her.*_

"Too many bad Riders recently, Addy…"

 _*Adele kissed her wife on the cheek.*_

"Hey, we got plenty of good riders, too."

 _ **(Back with Charles)**_

 _*Charles sighed as he drove down the highway on his motorcycle with Violet hanging on with her arms wrapped around his waist. In her hands was a black briefcase that held their Treasure inside.*_

"Seriously. For someone constantly calling himself a master thief, you sure do get distracted a lot."

"Well isn't that why you're always there to save my butt? While I was fighting the monster, you snuck in and swiped the treasure while Witch distracted Magician. It all worked out in the end."

"You owe me big time Charles. I could've been blown to smithereens!"

"Oh please! You're alive aren't you? Alive and now thanks to this rock. 10 times richer."

 _*She puffed her cheeks as he sighed and parked the bike on the side of the road. She raised her brow and looked at him.*_

"Why are we stopping Charles?"

 _*The bike then revved up and did a U Turn before driving deep into the city with it's driver having a large grin on his face.*_

"Because I'm going to treat my lovely partner in crime to a celebratory dinner. My treat!"

"You know Grandpa isn't gonna be happy?"

"Frenchie will be fine. Besides. What's he gonna do?"

 _*Violet looked at the thief/Kamen Rider and smiled with a loving expression. She nuzzled her head against his back as they drove off into the city.*_

 _ **NEXT TIME ON STAR-CROSSED!**_

 _ **GENTLEMAN THIEF VS. THE POLICE!**_


End file.
